Jaula
by Gigabrows
Summary: Te gustaba tenerla de juguete, el hacerla gritar, ver las expresiones que hacía, te gustaba todo de ella. Odiabas que otros la tocaran, especialmente a Ragyo [...] Junketsu!Ryuko.


Te gustaba tenerla de juguete, el hacerla gritar, ver las expresiones que hacía, te gustaba todo de ella. Odiabas que otros la tocaran, especialmente a Ragyo, pues temías que te la rompiesen y ya no pudieras seguir jugando con ella. Matarías a Ragyo. Sí, eso harías pues eras la única capaz de hacerlo con el poder que te brindaba Junketsu y la hoja tijera, definitivamente evitarías que esa perra arcoíris la rompiera.

Planeaste matarla cuando fuera a visitarla, cuando pensaba hacerle cosas que no te agradaban ni un poco, cuando podías recordar bien el por qué deseabas matarla. Te escondiste en un rincón, de aquella jaula, que se encontraba cubierto por las sombras, lejos de aquella luz que brindaba el cuerpo de Satsuki. Como un depredador esperaste a tu estúpida presa, que ignoraba su inminente y definitivo final.

Cuando finalmente entro a la habitación, te moviste silenciosa y lentamente tras suyo pues sabias que si hacías mucho ruido podría darse cuenta de que ahí te encontrabas, no deseabas eso. Levantaste la hoja tijera y atravesaste su pecho para terminar cortándola por la mitad pero no paraste ahí, volviste a cortar el, ahora, cuerpo inerte de aquella mujer que tanto odiabas, debías estar muy segura de que estaba muerta. La sangre no paraba de salir de aquellos restos, de teñir todo de rojo, de ser algo maravilloso ante tu corrompida mente.

Dirigiste tú mirada hacia Satsuki, su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por la sangre de la otra mujer, frunciste el entrecejo puesto que no te agradaba eso, desearías haber traído algo para limpiarla.

Nuevamente levantaste la hoja tijera, viste su cuerpo tensarse, sonreíste ampliamente y cortaste aquellas cadenas que la mantenían presa. Te miro algo confundida, no entendía el porqué de tus recientes acciones. Solo le dijiste **"Vete de aquí"** , ya no planeabas dañarla más porque dentro de la poca razón que aun poseías eso era lo que querías, que huyera, que siguiera sus metas y las cumpliera, para que tú pudieras ser libre de la prisión que aquella ropa ejercía sobre ti.

 **"Ryuko, ven conmigo"** Fue lo que dijo, negaste y volviste a insistir que se fuera. Aun eras un monstruo, si ibas con ella la lastimarías y a los demás también, lo sabias muy bien. Pero ella no se marchaba, no entendías por qué rayos no lo hacía. **"¡Márchate de una vez!"** Si no se marchaba debías de echarla, tomaste con fuerza la hoja tijera en tus manos, amenazándole.

 **"No, no me iré sin ti"** Joder, ¿Por qué debía de ser tan necia aquella mujer?

 **"¡Solo vete! ¡Soy monstruo, aunque haya matado a esa puta, aunque te haya liberado, aun soy uno!"**

 **"¡No lo eres!"**

 **"¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Si lo soy! ¡Y si no te vas te matare!"** Comenzaste a acercarte a ella, levantando la hoja tijera poco a poco. La odiabas, la odiabas pero también la amabas, estabas confundida, tu mente vacilaba entre la razón y la locura, ¿Realmente la matarías o no lo harías? Incluso para ti era algo difícil de saber.

La hoja tijera bajo con rapidez y fuerza en dirección de su cabeza pero ella no se movía ¿Por qué no? Sabías que era capaz de esquivarla pero no lo hacía ¡¿Por qué carajos no lo hacía?!

Detuviste el movimiento de tu arma a pocos centímetros de su rostro, la alejaste de ella y la dejaste caer al suelo. No podías hacerlo. Caíste de cuclillas al suelo y solo lloraste, ya no podías soportar lo que sucedía. Lastimabas a los demás y te lastimabas a ti misma, tus recuerdos se encontraban revueltos entre una verdad y una mentira, que te confundían, que solo te hacían querer mandar todo al carajo y llorar... Querías acabar con aquel sufrimiento.

Trataste de tomar la hoja tijera pero ella te lo evito, sabía lo que planeabas hacer. La miraste, le ibas a reclamar que te dejara hacerlo pero ella te había vuelto a detener. Te había abrazado, las lágrimas volvieron a correr por tus mejillas. Ya no debías de seguir sufriendo, todo estaría bien, todo mejoraría pues finalmente podrías ser libre de tu propia jaula, la que encarcelaba no solo tu cuerpo, sino que también a la verdadera Ryuko.


End file.
